


RSVP

by Karashi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never seemed to mind the awkward ways we meet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

"Get us out of here," Tetrax barked, sliding into the chair directly behind Gluto's and strapping himself in more out of habit than any conscious concern for safety.  
  
The gelatinous pilot didn't need any further coaxing as the Resolute's engines roar to life, thrusting them up and away from the volley of laser-fire and the flaming wreckage that had been a warehouse district just moments ago. A handful of ships, small and swift, began their own exodus from the scene, more interested in getting away than bringing anyone down.  
  
 _Good, I'm not paid to do damage control,_ Tetrax grimly thought to himself as his craft broke through the planet's atmosphere and hurtled them out into space. He leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes wearily, waiting for the artificial gravity to take effect. When the force on his body switched between a push from the air to a pull from the floor he undid the restraints and rose to unsteady feet.  
  
"I'll be in the Training Room." His tone was clipped as he turned away, ignoring the concerned protests of his navigator. "Don't worry, I'll stop by the medic bay first," he assured Gluto, waving a hand dismissively. He grit his teeth at the burning pain shooting through his limbs, frowning down at the numerous cracks spiderwebbing the length his arms.  
  
He glared angrily, less at his injuries and more at how quickly the sting operation had degenerated into chaos. This would be the last time he ever worked with the _that_ group for less than an astronomical fee, he decided. His frown deepened into a scowl, crystalline brows furrowing at the memory. Bad enough their mark seemed to know just what to expect, but he managed to escape with the goods thanks to a certain female chimera's stealth-mask.  
  
And the only reason Tetrax even knew it was hers was because he had _seen_ her give it to the mark ten minutes before they would carry out the plan. He shouldn't have been surprised. Not really. They've both dealt with far less savory individuals before and with her back in the galvan's service, she had access to better tools, better equipment, and the raw material to develop all manner of dangerous gadgets to be sold to the highest bidder. It was only natural she'd put it to her full advantage.  
  
But he felt... bothered. By what exactly? That she was aiding someone Tetrax was trying to take down? That something of hers had turned months of careful planning into a complete waste of time? Or that she was alone and could very well get caught in the crossfire? Broad shoulders tensed as his mind began to imagine various scenarios, various what ifs of what could have happened to her after all hell broke loose.   
  
"Captain?" Came the uneasy squelch of Gluto's voice over the intercom.  
  
"What?" Shard grunted tersely, willing away the gruesome images as he finished slathering a thick layer of healing salve on the fissures marring his skin.  
  
"You have a call."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"It's on the triple-encrypted line."  
  
Tetrax paused. Briefly. "Patch it through."  
  
There was the white noise of static, then a sharp, female voice snarled out of the speakers, "What the _fuck_ were you doing on Rioglo Prime?!"  
  
Tetrax winced at the she-alien's acidic tone before he responded with a snarl of his own, "I should ask you the same thing! I warned you not to use Rioglo Prime as a drop-off point!"  
  
"I asked you if it was in general and you told me in general! That just meant I needed to be extra careful I'm not being tailed. _Not_ that someone was planning on catching a mark with everything they've got!"  
  
"You can't expect me to divulge classified information just because we're on intimate terms!" he roared, not caring how his voice reverberated against the walls. "Anything can go wrong and obviously something _did_ go wrong today!"  
  
"I had nothing to do with whatever fucked your plans up, so don't you dare try to pin the blame on me, Shard!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm doing no such thing!"  
  
"The fuck you aren't!"  
  
"Well, stop taking out your anger on me!"  
  
"The fuck I am!"  
  
"Yes, you are, Myaxx!" he hissed.  
  
"No, I'm not, Tetrax!" she hissed back.  
  
Silence.   
  
A beat.  
  
"We still on for dinner next week?" the chimera quietly asked.  
  
Gold eyes blinked before the petrosapien gave his equally quiet answer, "Yes."  
  
"Good," her smile was audible in her voice, and the line went dead when she hung up.  
  
Tetrax released the breath he didn't he realized he'd been holding, slumping soundlessly against the wall, a small, relieved smile on his lips.


End file.
